


WWE Survival Games

by stsm0627



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stsm0627/pseuds/stsm0627
Summary: Welcome to the Survival Games where 8 teenagers compete to prove they can survive in the wild for seven days. Will they survive? Or will they fail? Who will win?





	1. 1(Sasha)

All Sasha wants to is prove she can survive on her own.She is determined to prove her family wrong.She grabbed her bags and said her goodbyes to her family. She got on the bus with the seven other contestants and down next to a black haired girl.

"Hi my name is Bayley,"the girl introduced herself.

"My name is Sasha,"Sasha introduced herself

"Well good luck,"Bayley said

"You don't need luck if your the legit boss like me,"Sasha said confidently.


	2. 2(Bayley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the games begin

Bayley and the other contestants got out of the bus and walked to where the competition is.She already a friend,pink purple hair girl named Sasha Banks,and she's determined to win like Bayley herself.Bayley never had a reason to compete except it seems like fun.

"Bayley,"She heard her name call and she rose her hand

"Let the games begin,"the person shouted and everyone ran in the dangerous forest.Hopefully she would win.


	3. 3(Nikki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay the games are getting dangerous fast.

Nikki and the other contestants ran into the dangerous forest.Nikki had to win to prove she was better than her sister.To prove to her mom that Brie isn't the best she is.She wanted to just like her idol Lita who was the girl to win.

While the teens were walking Nikki heard a growl

"What was that,"Sasha asked

"You heard it to,"Nikki said

"It sounds like a bear,"She said

"Let's hope it's something else,"Nikki said

15 minutes later

The kids heard the growl again and the bear appeared before their eyes.Alarmed Nikki shouted,"Run."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love writing this story. Thank you for reading.


	4. 4(Paige)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack of the bear

They all start running from the bear. The girls climbed up the trees while the guys his in the bushes.Paige wanted to win it to make her mother proud of her.She never made her mother proud so by at least finishing it she could make her mom proud.The bear stopped by the tree the girls were in.

"I will go and distract the bear,"Bayley said

"Bayley no you will be killed,"Sasha who seems to be her best friend

"Girls I want to prove that I am tough cause you girls don't think so,"Bayley said

"Bayley wait,"Sasha began but Bayley already jumped down

"Hey bear come and get me,"Bayley called and the bear began chasing.

Paige thought it is the most ridiculous thing to go and get killed by a bear

Bayley was caught and was torn to pieces.

"Noooo,"Sasha cried

Paige felt sorry for Bayley but it is what it is.She thought Bayley was stupid to go down there and fight the bear and Paige vowed to not make that stupid mistake ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bayley died that's sad.I found myself crying when I wrote this.


	5. 5(Brie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night in the forest.

They found a cave to stay in.The events of the past day kept running in the heads of the contestants.One of them was killed.Brie needed to win to prove once and for all that she is better than Nikki but after today she couldn't think straight. One of them were killed and she could let it happen to her.Sasha who seemed to be close to Bayley wasn't talking along with the rest she was sitting quietly away from the rest.Brie had to win now anything can happen in a split second and your life can be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day awesome right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love the story


End file.
